


Always yours

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is his long lost aunt, F/M, Fluff, Jon did not have sexual relations with that woman in this fic, Mutual Pining, and they have a good and healthy aunt/nephew relationship, but in modern universe, for a twist, reunion bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: And then when he and Val had split up, he had decided he needed space. He wouldn’t say what was going through his head, not to her or Arya. Or Robb either, as far as she knew. But he had declared one morning he was going travelling for a few months and he had left his share of the rent for them.To her shame, she had stalked his facebook desperate for updates until she realised he wasn’t updating anything other than changing his relationship status. And so, she had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t hear from him for weeks or even months.And now here he was, back home and Sansa could finally tell him that she was in love with him.“He has a girl with him,” Arya added suddenly as they reached the front door.Sansa grounded to a halt. “He has another girlfriend?”“I dunno who she is but she’s out there with him anyway,” Arya replied.





	Always yours

“Jon’s home!” Arya declared happily as she shoved Sansa’s door open to declare the news.

Her laptop was thrown to the side as she scrambled from her bed to the door, hurrying behind her sister to greet their old roommate.

Jon had been friends with their older brother Robb and had shared a flat with him before until Robb had gotten serious with Jeyne Westerling and Jon had decided to move out and leave the love-sick couple to their little nest.

Arya had offered him to live with them ever since their old roommate Pod had moved back down South after his university course was finished.

Sansa had spent a lot of time in King’s Landing before she had moved back home following a series of romantic disasters and the realisation that the south wasn’t all she had cracked it up to be.

And so, due to her time away, she hadn’t really known Jon personally, just heard of him through Robb and Arya. Both of them had failed to tell her how handsome he was though. She had felt like a bloody idiot, blushing and stuttering like a teenager. If Jon noticed, he had been kind enough not to make it known. He had a girlfriend at the time anyway so she knew nothing could ever happen.

Still, she liked the fact he let her choose the films despite Arya’s protests. She liked that he remembered what drinks she liked and how she liked a slice of lemon in them all. And she liked that he would make more than his fair share of dinners for her and Arya, and that they were always her favourites more than they were ever Arya’s.

And then when he and Val had split up, he had decided he needed space. He wouldn’t say what was going through his head, not to her or Arya. Or Robb either, as far as she knew. But he had declared one morning he was going travelling for a few months and he had left his share of the rent for them.

To her shame, she had stalked his facebook desperate for updates until she realised he wasn’t updating anything other than changing his relationship status. And so, she had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t hear from him for weeks or even months.

And now here he was, back home and Sansa could finally tell him that she was in love with him.

“He has a girl with him,” Arya added suddenly as they reached the front door.

Sansa grounded to a halt. “He has another girlfriend?”

“I dunno who she is but she’s out there with him anyway,” Arya replied.

Jon was unloading his backpack from the boot of his car when she and Arya stepped out of the building to greet him. The woman was hovering behind him, looking around her with rapt interest, unaware of the two women that had emerged to greet them.

Sansa didn’t even let Jon’s mouth open in a greeting before she spread out her arms and rushed to him, her hands curling into his shirt as she tugged him possessively close.

Her eyes lifted, looking at the woman properly for the first time. The long hair that looked silver in the sunlight, the lean figure highlighted with the body con dress and the sweet smile as she observed the hug.

Jon’s hand slid up and down her back for a brief second before he seemed to collect himself and quickly retracted, stepping away from her to hug Arya. Sansa wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold.

“I’m Dany,” the woman said then, stepping forward and holding her hand out.

Sansa took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face as she took the outstretched hand.

“Sansa,” she returned smoothly. “I’m sorry. Jon hasn’t said anything about you in his little bursts of communications.”

Arya gave her a sideways glance, the corners of her lip twitching slightly. Jon frowned but the woman merely laughed.

“No, he wouldn’t have,” she said with surprising amusement. “I’m his long lost aunt,” she added, clearly seeing Sansa’s confused look.

“Yeah, I did some digging in Florence, knowing my dad was from there. And then I managed to trace Dany and my half siblings. Dany decided last minute that she wanted to come back with me and see some of the UK. I would have called but my charger wasn't working properly in the car and my phone died by the time I stopped to send you a message.”

“Meh, it’s cool!” Arya replied, casting another look to Sansa, her smirk the only warning she gave. “Looks like he’s all yours sis.”

“Arya!”

“Oh please,” her sister scoffed, rolling her eyes and pointing at Jon. “Don’t tell me you were waiting for him to make a move? A sloth would make a quicker move!”

“Well, I do like sloths,” Sansa responded, directing a shy smile at Jon. “But I think you’re much more adorable.”


End file.
